The Breaking of a Hero
by Zodiac Sefirosu
Summary: While getting ready to save Tifa from Don Corneo, a Honey Bee gives Cloud a special little drink to help him and more surprises just keep popping up after that. Female!CloudXSeph


This is part of an ongoing story as a birthday present for ReplicaRiku'sgirl. As can be expected from the title, this is not going to be a fluffy, happy story.

Warnings: Genderbent Cloud and rape so far. (Probably going to be more warnings as the story goes on, but I haven't thought out that far yet.)

* * *

Cloud Strife could hardly believe what he was seeing in his reflection even though he could feel the silken fabric brushing his skin, the light tickle of fake hair against his cheek, and the tiara resting lightly upon his head, among other things. His lips twisted into a grimace at what he was forced to wear.

"Ugh, can't believe I have to do this." He grumbled to himself as he glared at his reflection in the full-body mirror in front of himself. "But if that slimeball were to get his hands on Tifa..." He trailed off at the thought of the Don of the slums getting his greasy hands on poor Tifa. He shook his head at that and instead focused on the garish decorations of the room in the Honey Bee Inn he had used to change in.

"I suppose perverts have their fetishes..." He continued muttering to himself as he stared in bewilderment at the bizarre objects scattered about the room. He picked up a small metal ring and held it between his thumb and index finger a couple feet away from himself as though he would catch a disease from it.

"What in Bahamut's name is this and how would this possibly be used for someone's pleasure?" After a few moments of pondering, he shook his head, deciding it was best not to know, and tossed it away from himself, hurriedly wiping his hand on his dress for fear of whatever wretched disease that thing might have carried seeping into the silken gloves somehow.

The blonde was still attempting to brush himself off while trying to keep as far away as possible from the other various 'toys' spread across the room when he heard a knock on the door. He made his way to the door, carefully sidestepping any objects in his path, and opened it, finding the Honey Bee girl that he had talked to earlier to use the room on the other side.

"Wow," The brunette bee commented, poking his nose playfully with what looked to be a fake nail, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were an actual girl."

The ex-SOLDIER frowned, rubbing his nose to make sure the nail had not poked a hole in his skin. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not." He grumbled, glad that his disguise was working, though somewhat worried that it might be working too well considering his male status. "Anyway, what do you want?" He snapped slightly, not in the mood for talking with a prostitute trying to come onto him.

The girl returned the frown, sticking her bottom lip out to form a little pout as she shoved a bottle full of a pink liquid into his hands. "I came here to give you this. When we don't have enough girls working at the moment, some take this special potion to help lessen the workload. I thought it would be perfect for your little mission, so I snuck you a bit." She blew him a kiss as she left, waving her other hand before she closed the door. "Have fun!"

Cloud shook his head at the woman's behavior. "She clearly doesn't know that I'm trying to rescue Tifa or else she would be far angrier at me." He sighed and looked down at the stoppered bottle of bubbly, fluorescent pink fluid. He held the container up to the light and swirled the liquid in it around. "Now what in Gaia's name could this be?" He wondered to himself, watching as the "potion" sparkled in the light. "Certainly haven't seen anything like this before." He uncorked the bottle and, instantly, a sickly sweet scent began emanating from it, filling the room quickly with the strong scent of flowers, fruit, and berries. He immediately pinched his nose shut with his free hand as his eyes watered from the sheer strength of the stench.

"Ugh! That is definitely not a normal potion!" Looking at the liquid itself again after nearly being knocked over by that scent, he muttered, "Must be some type of perfume. Why you would have to drink it, I have no idea." He shrugged, deciding slightly stranger things have happened to him in his lifetime than a Honey Bee telling him to drink an unknown liquid, and, with his nose still held closed, he downed the drink in one gulp, grimacing at the overly sweet taste.

The blonde waited a few moments and, when nothing happened, he shrugged, figuring the Honey Bee was delusional or something. "I guess that's what I get for thinking a whore would actually help me. It was probably just some failed date rape drug or something." Just as he said that, he felt an odd pressure building in his pectorals. He grabbed the collar of his dress and pulled it away from himself just in time to watch the flesh swell, forming round orbs. He blinked at his own body incredulously and poked the soft skin, watching it jiggle a bit.

"B-breasts?" He squeaked out in bewilderment, clapping his hands over his mouth when his voice came out in a higher pitch than usual. He shakily lowered his hand and said a few words to himself, noting that his voice was still at a girly pitch. He could also feel a strange feeling in his groin and slipped a hand down to feel it through his dress. Feeling a sensitive slit there rather than his usual manhood, he jerked his hand away in shock. Suddenly realizing what it was, a blush spread across his, or rather, her face.

"This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening." She repeated to herself as she paced across the room, no longer caring about what she stepped on. "I am not a girl!" She cried out in denial, head tipped up to the heavens to howl at whatever god or summon may be listening. Unfortunately for her, one of the trickster ones must have been listening, for she heard a soft knocking on the door and a soft voice asking, "Cloud, are you alright in there?"

"Tch." The ex-SOLDIER tsked softly to herself. "I can't let Aerith see me like this!" Her eyes darted hurriedly about the room for somewhere to hide, eventually settling on a gaudy, overly-plush seat situated in a corner. She quickly scrambled behind the pink monstrosity, not caring about how it reeked of sex at the moment. She pressed her back against the chair, her heart hammering as she heard the door open. The blonde stayed sitting there for a few tense moments as the flower girl looked around the room, shrugging to herself when she could not find Cloud.

"He must have went ahead to the Don's place." Aerith decided, taking one last glance around the room before leaving to go meet up with him.

Cloud let out a long-held breath of relief, her muscles relaxing and allowing herself to slump against the chair. She stayed in that comfortable position for a few moments until she suddenly realized that, upon not finding her near Don Corneo's mansion, Aerith would no doubt come storming back here, demanding to know where she is. It certainly would not take the angry brunette long to track the trail down to the Honey Bee who gave her that strange concoction, and from there, who knows what she would do to the unfortunate working girl?

Upon realizing this, the purple-clad woman jumped up from her hiding place. "Oh, what am I going to do?" She cried out to herself. "If I stay here, Aerith will find me eventually and, if I leave, I can't save Tifa!"

"Then why not simply halt your resistance and become my favored pawn for the rest of eternity?"

The blonde froze immediately. There was only one person in all of Gaia who had a voice like that, delivered in a dark, rich tone and used with honeyed words, commanding respect and obedience from all who hear it. Only a fool, or the woman standing stock-still in the room, would dare to disobey it. She slowly, as though hypnotized by the mere voice, turned her head towards the source, confirming that it was indeed the supposedly dead general from the past, the Demon of Wutai, the silver-haired and silver-tongued devil, Sephiroth, standing in the now-open doorway. "H-how are you here?" She whispered softly, eyes darting around the room to try to find the Buster Sword before realizing that she had given it to Aerith to watch as she changed into her outfit.

"Nightmares." The silver-haired man began simply, inwardly enjoying the look of confusion the unusually simple statement caused on the blonde's face. "They plague all of humanity, causing seeds of fear to take root in their fragile little minds. Day or night, these wicked, venomous thoughts gleefully go to whatever mind calls them." He smirked. "So 'nightmare' is a fitting title for me, no?"

Cloud frowned at the man, looking at him as though he was even more insane than usual. "How about you stop talking in riddles and answer my question, you crazy bastard?" She yelled at him, balling her fists up in her anger.

Sephiroth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment. "I see English was not your strongest subject in Shinra. Like a nightmare, I merely followed after what was drawing me here, your embarrassment and panic." His lips curled back up into a smirk as he glanced back to the blonde. "Afterall, I just simply could not miss the possible defeat of my rival, now could I?"

The woman frowned at him. "Well, that's too bad for you, because I'm just fine, as you can clearly see." She lied, hoping frantically that the silver-haired man would not question her current outfit.

A silver brow raised in skepticism. "Oh, really now? Is that why you're dressed up in drag looking like you're going to an annual whore convention?" He glanced around at their surroundings. "Considering where we are, I would not be surprised if it was taking place here."

The blonde blushed deeply, backing up into the wall behind herself in case he tried anything funny. "S-shut up! There's a good reason for this!"

"Oh?" Sephiroth questioned teasingly, placing his hands on the arms of the chair between him and his prey. "Pray tell what is that reason?"

"U-um... well..." Cloud stammered as she pressed herself further against the wall, the acid green eyes boring straight into her soul not helping her thought process any. She lifted her head up after a few moments to lock eyes with her nemesis. "Look, it's none of your business, okay?"

The ex-general smirked dangerously, leaning in closer to the other person while keeping eye contact. "Well, I say it is my business, so how about you tell me why you're dolled up like a five-dollar whore?"

The blonde frowned at him. "Do you even know the definition of the word 'no'?"

The man's smirk simply widened at the woman's continued repeating of the question. "Apparently, you do not know the meaning of the word 'yes'." Suddenly, he grabbed Cloud's arms and yanked her over the chair, frowning in confusion at the surprised squeak she emitted. Now that he had a closer look at the other person, he noticed two bumps in the dress that looked far too realistic to be a disguise. His brow furrowed and he poked one of them experimentally, his thoughts being confirmed as it jiggled at his touch. "Cloud... when did you turn into a girl?"

"You just now noticed?" Said person shrieked in surprise. "How did you not tell that I was a girl before?"

"It has been several years since I've heard your voice and I was so focused on your ridiculous outfit that I must not have noticed these." He reasoned as he glanced down at her new breasts. He shook his head as he got over the shock of his enemy being a girl, smacking her due to her changing the subject on him. "I'm the one doing the questioning here, so answer it!" He barked at her.

Cloud winced at the harsh slap her enemy gave her, rubbing at the stinging cheek with the arm that the silver-haired man released in order to smack her. "I already told you, it's none of your business, so leave me alone!" She yelled at him spitefully, bracing herself for another blow from the angered man.

The former general smirked, moving his free hand to lightly caress her injured cheek rather than harming it further. "Nightmares simply do not leave their victims be. They invade their thoughts at all times, even in stark daylight, poisoning them with the fear of when, or if, they will return."

"Get to the point!" The woman barked impatiently, not in the mood for one of his symbolic rants.

Sephiroth frowned inwardly at the foolish blonde's continued disobedience, yet it was soon replaced by a non-existent smirk when he thought of her reaction to his next carefully chosen words. As he gently cradled her cheek in his calloused hand, he bent his head down to whisper venomously in her ear, "I am going to force you to witness this nightmare before you again and again. Once you finally lay broken and battered before me, I will take your shattered soul and remold it to suit my needs," He pulled the blonde closer to himself, mouth close enough to her ear to be able to lick along the shell and let the hot breath fall against her skin, "shaping you like a master craftsman shapes his favorite clay. How does that sound?" He ended with a smirk that the woman could practically feel against her ear.

Cloud jerked his head away from the invasive man, staring at him as though he was even more insane than usual. "Are you expecting me to answer that?"

The silver-haired man shook his head slowly in disappointment. "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. I would have thought we had spent enough quality time together that you knew by now that I do expect you to answer that."

A look of pure rage twisted the smaller person's face as she spat hatefully at the mad ex-general in retort, "What 'quality time' are you talking about, you bastard? Was it the time you left the troops and I to go bury yourself in books for a week? Oh, or was it the time after that when you decided to butcher every last person in my hometown and set fire to it?"

The usual mocking smirk was there to respond cooly to the blonde's ire. "I mean all of it, of course. You should be grateful that I continue to grace you with my presence, you foolish, stubborn little puppet. I could be doing so much more important things at this very moment, yet I instead chose to pin you and explain all of this to you. Do you know why?" The man inquired with a quirked eyebrow, already knowing the woman's answer would be a negative.

As expected, the blonde shook her head as a response. "How would I know your thoughts? I'm not out of my mind like you are!"

He sighed in slight disappointment as she reacted just how he predicted. "I would not expect you to at the moment. Anyway, it is because you have been the only one to defy me, the only one to fight against me, the only one to conquer me." He grabbed her chin and yanked her head to lock gazes with her. "You were foolish and brazen enough to defy my will and so, for your troubles, I will break your body, mind, and soul. And of course," Suddenly, he moved the hand holding her chin to grip her arm tightly and threw her onto the plush bed, scrambling over her and placing his hands back on her arms to pin her down. "what better time is there to break you than now when you're defenseless and away from any aid?"

The blonde squirmed frantically under his grip, but to no avail as the man's grip was as strong as iron. "How about when I get my sword back so I can chop your clearly-broken head off?" She joked panickly.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly, glancing around the room for something to keep his squirmy prey pinned down with. "How about you not threaten to kill me anymore?" He asked, though it sounded more like an order as he found a length of chain on the floor. He took it and wrapped it tightly around the woman's arms after pushing them together above her head, locking them in place. "Afterall, I would not want to have to punish you for something that could be avoided." He explained in a tone of mock-caring as he hunted around the room for any other things that could be useful to his plan.

Cloud kept a careful eye on the madman holding her captive while attempting futilely to break the chains binding her arms. When she noticed that he had his back turned to her while looking at something, she tried to subtly escape by sidling off the bed slowly. Unfortunately for her, her plan was foiled as her feet hit the floor and she stood up, causing the chains to rattle loudly when her arms moved with the rest of her body.

The alert man jerked his head up at the noise and turned back to the now-frozen person with a smirk. "Thinking you could escape that easily, you silly little puppet?" He grabbed her roughly by an arm and threw her back down on the bed. "We can't have you dodging your torture, now can we?"

She squirmed around again, the hand on her arm simply tightening its grip as a response. "Of course we can! There is no reason why I should still be here!"

Sephiroth sighed, rolling his eyes from how childish his victim was being, before punching her in the rib cage, immediately halting her struggling. "Of course there is, you just don't see it yet. Do not worry, though," He said as he leered at her from where he was now digging through the nightstand, this time making sure to keep an eye on her. "I'll make you see your crimes in time."

"My crimes?" The woman yelled incredulously. "You're the real criminal here!"

The silver-haired man sighed again, this time out of annoyance, as he glanced at a bottle of pills he found in the nightstand. He opened them and shook one out into his open hand, turning back to the blonde he had tuned out after she had begun ranting about his crimes against humanity. "Shut up and take this." He growled as he clapped the hand with the pill against her mouth, refusing to move it until she took it.

The ex-SOLDIER nearly gagged reflexively as she suddenly found a pill shoved into her mouth. She tried to push it back out, but the hand blocked its escape, so, seeing no other option, she reluctantly gulped it down. As soon as it made its way down her throat, the hand was removed from her mouth. "What. Was. That?" She demanded, barely holding back her anger so her curiosity could be sated.

"Oh, just a birth control pill." Sephiroth replied nonchalantly as he glanced at the bottle.

"B-b-birth control?" She sputtered, looking at him incredulously. "What in Gaia's name was that for?"

The ex-general nearly facepalmed at the blonde's cluelessness. "Come now, Puppet, you cannot possibly tell me that you are this naive." He reached a hand out to caress her cheek. "What is the worst possible thing that could happen to a pretty woman, especially in a room like this?"

Cloud's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "N-no... You can't do this!"

A malevolent grin spread across the man's face as she finally realized what she was truly in for. "I can and will." He yanked her closer and ripped her dress off, carelessly tossing it to the floor.

The blonde shook her head in denial over and over again, trying to scoot away from her nemesis. "N-no... D-don't..."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and pulled her back. "You know why I am doing this, thus, you will know what can make it stop." He said as he unbuckled his trenchcoat, flicking it off and onto the floor easily from many years of experience.

Cloud shook her head again, this time due to stubbornness. "You should know that I would rather die than bow down under your will."

An indifferent shrug was given as a response. "You will break eventually, yet you choose the path that will cause you the most trauma. Though you are an inferior species, I will never understand you." He took his boots off before unzipping and peeling off his leather pants, tossing them on top of his coat.

The blonde shivered and turned her head to the side as the person she most hated scrambled on top of her, disgusted at seeing that he sported an erection at the thought of taking her.

"What?" The silver-haired man asked smugly, practically drooling at knowing his vengeance was but mere seconds away. "You don't like what you see?"

She didn't answer his taunt, shutting her eyes tightly against the monstrosity about to violate her.

The ex-general snarled at being blatantly ignored and slapped her cheek to get her attention, pleased when she was forced to reopen her eyes and look at him. "Did no one teach you to look at someone when they are talking to you?"

Cloud was about to launch a snide retort back, but all she could do was cry out from the immense pain of Sephiroth suddenly plunging himself into her. She whimpered up at him as he merely leered down at her.

He slowly slid out of her until only the head of his sizable length was still buried in her, drinking in her terrified, pained look as though it was the finest of wine. "I warned you several times that this would happen and gave you plenty of time to redeem yourself, so you have no one to blame," He quickly buried himself back into her up to the hilt in one fluid motion. "but yourself!"

The woman screamed out loudly from the raw agony of being filled too much for her body to handle. She felt her inner muscles stretch around the member violating her enough to tear the delicate skin and cause it to bleed. She whimpered loudly as tears began to stream from her face, the pain overwhelming the deepest, most damaging wounds she had ever received. "P-please... stop..."

"Not until you submit yourself to me and admit that I am your master." Sephiroth hissed in response, heat pooling in his gut at the mere thought of his rival submitting herself to him, body, mind, and soul.

The blonde shook her head quickly, having to keep her eyes shut tightly to help cope with the pain snaking up her spine. "N-never..." She managed to choke out through her tears.

A deep frown twisted the silver-haired man's lips downwards, his rage suddenly getting the better of him as he delivered a particularly deep and brutal thrust into the woman beneath him. "Then this torment of yours will never end!" After he recovered from the sudden burst of anger at the blonde's continued disobedience, he noticed that the last thrust had made his little victim pass out from all the pain. He sighed and pulled out of her, wiping himself off before putting his outfit back on. He then went around the room and gathered a few choice things that he was not able to use this time before picking up his passed out puppet. He gently ran a hand through her hair, frowning as it felt the synthetic wig she still had on. He knocked it off of her before feeling the real, feather-soft hair that was hiding beneath it.

"Oh, my silly little puppet," He mused softly to himself, midnight-black angelic wing bursting from his shoulder blade. He moved over to the window and opened it, easily perching on the frame with his delicate captive and launching himself off of it, flapping his wing to fly up above human eyes. "you will join me, one way or another."


End file.
